Episode 4612 (16th May 1999)
Plot Greg phones Mike and tells him that he's not stupid enough to go to the factory. He orders him to bring the money to No.13, saying he's holding the Websters. Sally struggles to remain calm as he refuses to let go of Sophie. He tells her that he's blackmailing Mike and demands she collects the money whilst he holds on to the girls. She goes to walk across the Street but Kevin sees her and makes a fuss about her leaving the girls unattended. Kevin gets alarmed when frightened Rosie calls out to him, saying Greg is in the house. Kevin tries to break down the door but Sally pleads with him to leave them alone for the sake of the girls. Kevin causes a scene, alerting the residents to Greg's presence. Mike and Alison try to calm him and have to restrain him. Greg blames Rosie and Sally has to stop him hurting her. Kevin calls the police and Mike realises the situation is hopeless for him. Greg is furious when the police turn up. Sally begs him to let the girls go but he feels they're his only bargaining tools. Kevin grows impatient as the police refuse to rush the house. Greg blames Sally for ruining his life and tells her he despised her. She tries to keep the girls occupied but they are terrified as Greg shouts and hurts Sally. Ken is appalled when Deirdre tells him about Mike being blackmailed over his affair. He feels the police should be told. The police surround No.13. When Greg rips the phone from the wall the girls scream, causing the police to smash into the house. When Greg tries to grab hold of Sophie, Sally smashes a chair over his head and knocks him unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Alison Wakefield - Naomi Radcliffe *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sharon Gaskell - Tracie Bennett *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Heavy - Adam Colclough *Sgt Perryman - Terry Gilligan *Sgt Roper - Joe Simpson *DS Reynolds - Blair Plant Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor Notes *Final appearance of Stephen Billington as Greg Kelly. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Events are spiralling out of Greg’s control. Kevin worries about the safety of his children. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,950,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD